1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of sewing sheet material and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a sewing operation is carried out employing conventional sewing techniques, so-called yarn severances often occur such that component yarns of the cloth being sewn are severed by a needle in the course of the up and down reciprocating movement of the needle. It is strongly desired that such yarn severance be prevented particularly where garments such as lingerie and blouses are being sewn.